Bayleef and Gazu
by dairu123
Summary: Beyleef and Gazu are on a quest to get proof of Uzie. is one of my older works but redone.


Disclaimer: If your under the age of 18 or you are offended of Pokemon/human sexuality then turn back.

Chapter one: The Truth 

I am a Bayleef and it hasn't been long since I was a Chikorita. I spent most of my life learning English as I lived with a Professor. When I reached level five I was placed within a Pokeball and I waited their until my trainer and best friend received me as his first Pokemon. It's been a long journey and we are currently in Snowpoint city studying the legend of Acuity lakefront cave. On a small island right in the middle of the lake. Gazu is my trainers name, he has brown spiky hair and the brightest blue eyes. Gazu is twenty years old with a well built body I may add. He also carries these things called glasses in his front pocket which he says is for reading. He usually wheres a brown jacket with a Pokeball picture imprint on the breast pocket. An aid has accompanied us, his name is Tracy. He mentioned something about being Professor Oak's aid but I can't remember the details. I sat in the boat and asked, "When are we going to leave?"

Gazu stood up from loading stuff into the boat, "Right now after Tracy gets in the boat."  
Tracy apologized as he said, "Sorry I was drawing your Bayleef."  
I looked at the picture that he drew and I playingly asked Gazu, "You think I look fat in this picture?"  
"No of coarse not." 

Both of us laughed as the breath was knocked out of both of us when the boat collided with the bank. Tracy and Gazu loaded equipment onto my back with satchels as Tracy asked, "What is the legend of this cave anyway?"

We entered the cave and Gazu explained, "Well its said that Uxie the being of knowledge gave humans the knowledge to better themselves and also came acquire knowledge from others."

Tracy thought for a moment, "Well if he can take and give knowledge then is it possible for it to be dangerous around him?"

I then interrupted them, "Well if he gave humans knowledge to better themselves then why would he hurt us?"

"Yea she's right." Gazu exclaimed.

We heard nothing as we walked through the cave. Rope was tied to the boat and we unraveled it as we walked, so we wouldn't get lost. We sighed as we came to a dead end. Tracy was the first to speak, "Well that was pointless, I guess we went the wrong way." 

The ground suddenly collapsed from underneath and we fell into an underground lake snapping the rope that attempted to slow our fall. Personally it felt kinda refreshing as we swam to shore. The Equipment was damaged and we abandoned most of it to lose weight and Gazu cussed, "Well I guess we are screwed."

I then gave him an optimistic look and said, "Well we will get out and maybe if we yell Uxie's name he or she will come."

Gazu and Tracy started to yell, "UXIE Uxie Where are you."

Then a flash of light lit up the cave and Uxie appeared. We all looked at the Pokemon and the Pokemon asked, "I am Uxie are you here for enlightenment?"

Gazu stepped forward, "Is it to much to ask if you help us out of here and also allow me to take pictures of you?"

Uxie then teleported us out and said before he left, "I will not give you proof that I exist but I will give you some knowledge that needs to be known."

I was worried because I have had a crush on Gazu and if the legend was true then Uxie knew that too. Uxie used her powers and a beam hit me and Gazu. We passed out on the shore. When we awoke we were in the poke center. I walked to Gazu that was sitting in a chair and asked, "What happened?"

Gazu looked at me and answered, "Uxie took knowledge from you and gave it to me then we passed out and Tracy brought us to the Pokemon center."

I was a little scared as I asked, "What knowledge did you get from me?"

Uxie sighed and asked, "Do you have feelings for me Bayleef?"

I blushed as I answered, "Yes I do."

Gazu then got up and headed to the bathroom and looked back at me and asked, "Bayleef we are all dirty, you want to take a shower?"

I followed him to the shower. I have had showers before with him and nothings never happened before but I couldn't help but think, (What if we have sex will it change our relationship?)

I followed him and he fixed the shower nozzles so it was just right. It was one of those big handicap showers so we could both walk in and feel the water. Then after Gazu was naked I looked his body over. I then asked afraid of the answer, "Gazu aren't you afraid about being in the shower with someone that has feelings for you?"

Gazu got on his knees then kissed me. He then looked in my eyes and said, "I've always had feelings for you too Bayleef but I didn't want to take advantage of you and I didn't think you could ever have that kind of feelings for me."

I smiled as I told him, "Well I do love you."

Gazu kissed me again and he rubbed my neck. Then I broke the kiss and turned around. I bent my front legs to were my sensitive area was sticking in the air. I shook my hips and asked, "Do you want some?" 

I didn't have much time as I yelped, feeling Gazu licking at my clit. I moaned loudly as his tongue ravished my pink aroused swollen sex. I wanted to return at least some of the pleasure he was giving me and I extended my vines, squeezing his member firmly feeling it throb in my vines. The harder he licked, the faster I stroked his long thick human meat and I could tell my orgasm was nearing. I could feel him convulse in my vines soaking my back legs with white sticky cum. I groaned out as his tongue started back up faster than ever giving me the last jolt I needed to spray my juices over his mouth. I looked back as I asked panting, "Please, I want it in me if you can."

Gazu didn't hesitate. He got on his knees ramming his length into my tunnel and I let out a loud moan. thrusting in and out bucking his hips. The friction heating our movements, spiking our arousal. I groaned and let out a sharp breath as I used vine whip to steady myself. It was getting pretty heated, the room was filling with steam and I could feel the patter of water raining over my skin. Gazu's thrusts making wet smacking sounds as he pounded into me. Both of us lost in each others pleasure. Fueling the others arousal with moans of lust and love. I yelped out in pleasure as Gazu picked up the pace, his member pressing against a spot I didn't know I had as my eyes were half open and I barely could keep myself from drooling. I screamed out as I came first panting and moaning with each wave of pleasure. I gasped as Gazu came soon after, feeling his member throb with each jolt of pleasure shooting string after string of hot sticky human goo into my tunnel. I panted vigorously as I looked back, "Does.. this mean." Pants "Mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Gazu smiled and replied, "Forever and ever." 

We slowly and tiredly dried ourselves. Gazu putting on clean clothes and headed to the lobby to meet Tracy. Tracy had already packed all the gear, "Well I'm going back to Pro. Oak." We both had to say our goodbyes.

Then I looked to Gazu and asked, "Where are we going next?"

Gazu then put on his backpack and said, "Well all my stuff is ruined so we need to go to the lab and tell them what we saw and get new equipment."

I followed him out the door and we headed to the lab that was in Eterna city. It took us a week to get to the lab. The head of the lab started to cuss Gazu out. "Do you know how much that stuff cost?"

Gazu just sighed and said, "Yes sir."

I didn't like seeing Gazu yelled at so I interrupted, "Gazu tell him about Uxie."

Gazu smiled and started explaining, "Well we came across Uxie and he was actually the Pokemon of knowledge."

Then the head professor yelled, "I don't give a shit you broke the equipment and didn't bring back proof so your fired."

The professor walked away and I followed Gazu to his house. I decided to try to cheer him up. "Gazu you can call Professor Oak or something."

Gazu didn't answer as we entered the house and he sat down on the couch with his head back. I decided that if that didn't cheer him up I would half to bring it up a notch. I brought out my vines and undid his pants. He pushed my vines away and said, "I'm not in the mood Bayleef."

I don't take no for an answer so I rapped his hands together with one vine and brought his shaft out with the other and I said, "I want you to feel better and I am going to cheer you up."

Gazu smiled and said, "I think I can get used to this bondage thing."

As he said that I tightened my grip on his hands, forcing them to either side of him. My tongue ravishing the head of his cock. My mouth filling with his meat. I tried taking more and more into my muzzle hearing faint moans emitting from his mouth. I pulled off his shaft and panted catching my breath, "Your ready."

I moved over him and he watched as I lowered my hips onto his throbbing begging member. I wrapped my forelegs around his neck using him as leverage to move my entire body up and down. His soft skin rubbing gently across my green lizard type skin. I mixed in moans of pleasure along with his begs of whimpers. I yelped loudly as the pleasure shot up as Gazu grabbed my hips forcing me to go faster. Every time I felt myself go down I felt his hips slam upwards against me. His balls soaked with our juices. I don't know who came first as we both bucked in climax, just as we did though I accidentally pulled off too much and Gazu sprayed his sticky cum all over both of our stomachs. I panted as I apologized, "Sorry Gazu."

Gazu breathed in as he said, "You made a mess you better clean it."

I started to lick the cum off my and his belly and made my way up his chest past to his face. We started to kiss when I ate the rest of the cum. He broke the kiss and whispered, "All clean."

I panted as I fell asleep on my back and he fell asleep on top of me.


End file.
